The present application relates to winding coils of wire onto poles of dynamo-electric cores. More particularly, the present application relates to an improved method for generating translational, rotational, and stratification motions in the winding of the wires. Stratification motionsxe2x80x94i.e., motions that distribute the winding needle in a radial directionxe2x80x94are performed to regularly distribute the turns along the height of a pole in a dynamo-electric component either inwardly toward the center of the core, or outwardly, from the center of the core.
Wire coils for some cores may be wound using wire delivering needles moved in translational and rotational motion. Such motions and the mechanisms for generating them are similar to those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,835 and 5,484,114, in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Nos. 60/148,473, filed Aug. 12, 1999, and 60/214,218, filed Jun. 23, 2000, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/632,281, filed Aug. 4, 2000, all of which are commonly assigned with the present application. Each of the above identified patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
As described in the above-mentioned cases, a winding shaft carries a wire dispensing needle or needles. During winding, the wires are dispensed through the hollow interior of the winding shaft and needle by the relative motion of the shaft with respect to the core. Such motions deliver tensioned wires and wind them around the poles to form the turns of the coil.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a winding apparatus with an improved method for generating rotational and translational movements of the shaft and needle while stratifying the wire along the poles of the dynamo-electric core.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a stator core winding apparatus and methods preferably capable of rotational, translational, and stratification movements with respect to the poles of the dynamo-electric core. As mentioned above, this stratification movement may be considered a radial movement that moves the winding needle along the radial extension of the poles. This stratification allows for pre-determined placement of the wire in layered format. Pre-determined placement of the wire in layered format preferably results in deeper and denser winding of wire.
The winder according to the invention preferably includes a plurality of needles. Each needle dispenses a wire. The winder also preferably includes a translation assembly. The translation assembly includes a first member. The first member is preferably a winding shaft which may be substantially hollow. A second member is preferably coupled to the first member. The second member is preferably includes a drive tube and an end tube. The translation assembly is for producing translational movement of the first member and the needle parallel to the longitudinal axis of the winder. The winder also includes a rotation assembly for producing relative rotational movement between the core and the needle about the longitudinal axis. The rotation assembly may include a gear sector which produces a rocking motion, thereby producing the rotational movement.
The winder also includes a stratification assembly moveably coupled to the second member. The stratification assembly causes relative rotational movement between the second member and the first member. This relative rotational movement produces stratificationxe2x80x94i.e., radialxe2x80x94movement of the needle.
It should also be noted that the relative rotational movement is substantially independent from the rotational movement produced by the rotation assembly because each of the rotational movements are generated independently of one another. Thus, there are two different mechanisms by which rotation may be accomplished. Furthermore, the stratification assembly preferably includes a spiral groove. The spiral groove preferably shares the same longitudinal axis as the winder. Rotation of the spiral groove with respect to the needles creates relative motion between the groove and the needles. This relative motion causes the stratification motion of the needles.
Additionally, the winder includes a motor arrangement for turning a plurality of gears. The motor arrangement is preferably programmable and controllable with external feed backs such that the rotation imparted to the spiral groove may cause a controlled and predetermined stratification motion. When the motor arrangement is not activated, it may act as a brake to dampen or prevent accidental rotation. Accidental rotations may cause unwanted stratification motion.